Assassin's Test
by Ramosjyo
Summary: When Thomas Alexander, a mercenary stumbles upon the Creed, and finds out a secret, it changes everything he's ever been taught.


Assassin's Test

I stared at the inky black water and went into stealth mode. I crept on the roof following the goon, like a tiger following its prey. When I got close enough to him, I pounced on him shoving my blade into his neck. I covered his mouth so he couldn't scream and until he closed his eyes. I went into the shadows, my greatest ally, and headed back to my hideout..

I sat in my old dusty chair and sighed, I never got to go to sleep. Many wealthy people would come to me asking for my expertise in assassination to be used. I assassinate the crook or thug, get paid and have a huge feast. I soon began to feel fatigued and sleep came fast.

" _Is he worthy enough"? "Of course he is destined to do this quest, it says so in the prophecy, One with the skills of assassination and fame will kill the evil lord Salem". 2 men who had assassin outfits like mine were at a round table in a castle looking structure, but it wasn't above ground. "But can he be accepted to the Creed? "Some say he's the son of Roy, the founder of the Creed. Which means he is rightfully the next leader of the Creed". Roy? I haven't heard my father's name in so long. But is he skilled, stealthy and brave enough to embark on this quest? I don't know, the test will tell us._

"Woah". I shook my head. " _What a strange dream"._ I thought. I got up, put my outfit on and climbed on the roof. I scanned the city for any crimes and spotted one. A man pushed and shoved an innocent man. "Well". I said "Time to give the chap what he deserves". I ran across the roof building up speed and force and leaped off on top of the man. The chap didn't even see my body crashing into him. "OOF" he said as I dived into him. He replied my assault with the common jab to upper body, also known as the punch. I simply moved to the left and gave back the same punch - only 10 times harder, faster, and accurate. It lifted the man off the ground, and with a loud crash he laid unconscious. "Maybe that's why you should treat others better". She was about to thank me but suddenly a man walked towards me clapping and saying "Bravo Thomas", "you're a natural, Alistaire will be most pleased with your knowledge of assassination". "Who's Alistaire, how do you know my name, and who are you". I asked in confusion. "I understand you have many questions but here is not the place to discuss them". He led me to an alley. "Step back" he said as we faced the wall. He pressed his hand on the bricks and the wall was changing its shape. The bricks moved out of it's way until it made an entrance. Surprisingly there were stairs that led down to an area. We walked down the stairs. "So, you haven't told me your name". I said curiously. "Oh pardon me but I am Isaac" When we reached the bottom there were two tunnels. He led me to the one on the left and we walked. "So, what am I here for, did I do something wrong"? "No, no of course not, you're here to be evaluated". "Evaluated"? I asked, bewildered. "For what"? "Don't worry" Isaac said calmly. "You'll see soon enough" he said. We finally arrived at a room. 5 men were sitting high like judges. 2 people were standing at the edges, 2 people were at the top, and 2 men at the entrance, all wearing assassin suits. _They must be the leaders or something. This place is heavily guarded with assassins everywhere._ I thought. I took a good look around and saw people in camouflage and people hiding on top. Then I remembered, stealth and darkness is an assassin's greatest ally. Isaac waved his hand in my face, and said, "Pay attention Tom". The man in the middle stood up and said "Thomas Alexander, you are the son of Roy, the founder of the Creed, which means you are rightfully the next leader. My name is Alistair Raven, and this is the Creed. We have been watching you for a long time. When you were assassinating, when you were asleep and also, not so preferably, when you were in the bathroom". A few assassins chuckled and smirked while anger and humiliation ran through my veins. " _However_ we first need to see all your characteristics of assassination and if you're worthy to be in the Creed". "Look whoever you are, I don't want to be in this… Creed. "I just want to go back to my normal life". "How normal is your life, is killing and injuring people for money like a mercenary a normal life? Is it normal Thomas"? "It's Tom, and I don't kill any ordinary person, I kill the bad guys". Thomas defended. "So you think you're a hero Tom? Let me tell you something, this test will tell if you're a brave hero, or a stupid idiot, because there's a major difference between bravery and stupidity or skill and luck. _Geez that seemed like real uplifting and motivating._ I thought. "I, Alistaire Kraven give you the assassin test. I saw him throw a sleeping gas bomb and I began to feel drowsy. I heard someone say, "He's not going to make it". The next thing I knew everything went black.

I woke up lying down on the floor in a huge room I'd never seen before. I stood up and examined the room. 2 bookshelves were on the left, a stove was to the right, and two doors, one behind me and 1 in front of me. I cautiously went to the side of the door and opened it hiding to the side. "BOOM!" My heart nearly jumped from my chest. I peered from the side and saw a machine set to shoot a bomb when something opens the door. I then went to the door behind and repeated the process. This time a sword swung out directly in front of the door. I sighed in relief. Then I went to the bookshelf and noticed there was a light underneath it. I pushed it to the side and found a secret tunnel. _How many tunnels in one day, or days if it is._ I thought. I walked in it and suddenly a man appeared blocking the entrance. "Sorry, but you're going to have to go through me to pass he-" I grabbed him by the throat and held him up on the wall. Now here's how we're gonna do this, you're gonna tell me where I am and everything else and I won't slice your throat with my tomahawk". He shrugged as if the thought of death was a mere breath. "Assassins of the Creed must do their duty to serve". I felt a twinge of guilt and released him. But I tapped on his pressure point and he fell unconscious.

I kept walking down the tunnel and saw a faint light at the end. I started to jog, building up more speed. I was sprinting until when I was a few feet away I saw it was glass and rammed into it, breaking the glass into tiny pieces and realized it led to another room, I walked in. People were talking and discussing. They suddenly stopped when they saw me walk in. An awkward silence was created for a couple of seconds, then they started pulling out their weapons. Swords, axes, bows and tomahawks were being ready to fight. It was going to be simple, I've fought many 1 v (10, 20) fights and easily dominated. People raised their bows, ready to fire. My instincts made me almost instantly do cartwheels, dodging the arrows. One person screamed and charged toward me. I elbowed and kneed him easily. Another ran to me. I spun and elbowed him backward, making him collapse on the floor. Two guys were hustled toward me, their weapons held tight in their hands. I ran and rebounded off the wall slashing my tomahawks in their faces, a double kill. An arrow was shot. I heard the twang of the bow string long before the archer even pulled out the arrow. I caught the arrow inches before it hit my face, and threw it right back at the archer. I heard a cry then silence. _5 down, 21 more to go_. I thought. Someone threw a stone at me. My senses made get my sword and plunging it into the stone, cutting it into half. _I guess 1 stone doesn't kill two birds after all, or 1 assassin in this case._ I started to get bored and threw a smoke bomb from my inventory. Time to stealth assassinate. Even though it was smoky and I couldn't see a thing, I predicted where everyone was. I crept toward a bewildered fellow and slammed my tomahawk into his stomach. I put my hand out and started shooting my phantom blades at people. The smoke dissipated and everyone was dead or unconscious on the floor. I walked over the bodies and noticed a ladder leading up somewhere. I climbed, hoping I was out of this…test.

I pushed up a lid that was blocking up. I got out and realized I was outside. I saw me on wanted posters everywhere saying WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE. I was bewildered with shock and fear. One person was walking by pointing at me and talking to the blue coats, the police. They started walking toward me, pulling their swords out. "Sir, you're gonna have to come with us". I pulled out 2 guns, one in each hand. The gleam of the tomahawk reflected my face."On my dead body". I said coldly. With that I shot two blue coats in the neck. Blue coats started running toward me. I threw a smoke bomb and climbed on a roof. I ran, thinking why I was wanted. Blue coats spotted me on the roof comparing me to the wanted poster. They shot their guns at me. I saw the bullet and I ducked at the last second. I jumped over buildings until I saw a building next to the sea. I held my breath and dived in the sea and awaited my fate.

I was caught and anchored up in a net. I heard a shout "Ahoy, mates, well look what we've found". "He looks dead sir". "He's not dead idiot, can't you see him breathing". "Oh right captain". I felt a hand tug my body. "Hey look whoever you are, we come in peace are you alive"? I opened my eyes and in shock, fear and confusion, I sprung up and got my sword out. "Woah calm down". The captain said. "Where am I, who are you"! I said. "You've been rescued. We found you in our net. You're in our ship, the Black Flag". "And where is the ship"? I asked, bewildered. "We're in the ocean right now". "It's ok, we'll head back to land." "Whew" I said in relief". Suddenly I thought I sensed a club behind me. I shook my head, these were nice people, and they couldn't hurt me so I didn't dodge it. However, everything went black.

"You have him"? Alistair said to the pirates. "Yep he's right here sleeping in this bag". Alistair handed some gold coins to the pirates and said in a low tone. "I was never here and if anyone asks you don't know what they're talking about". "Deal". Alistair shook the pirates hand and walked away. The pirate turned around and said, "Be careful with him, he's a tough one". Alistair looked at him and nodded, "Don't worry, I will". Alistair walked in the shadows and disappeared.

 _2 weeks later._ I woke up on a bed in a room. I couldn't remember anything except that something hit me from behind. Isaac walked in the room and patted my back. "Well done Thomas". "What have I done"? I asked him. "You did great m'boy, I should've know you would do fantastic, it's in your blood". He said marvelously. "Did what"! I exclaimed in frustration. "You have passed the test. It's in your blood Thomas, Roy was the best assassin in the creed, he easily aced the test easily". "Wait, what"? I asked. The whole point of the test was to see if your 1. Alert enough to proceed doors with caution. 2. Strong enough to fight a horde of enemies and 3. Agile enough to escape enemies. "So… what now"? I said. "Now you will train with other assassins and work together to go on quests and missions". _Great, like that's going to go well._ I thought sarcastically. However, I had a strange feeling this was where I belonged. I felt like at here I could achieve great things. I looked up. " _Thanks dad"_ I thought. "I know what you're thinking, and I was thinking it too when I first joined the Creed too". Isaac said. I grinned and said "Then let's get on with the training".


End file.
